1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses, systems and methods for dulling animal claws and, more particularly, to such an apparatus, system and method that can be dispensed from a flat storage configuration to a generally vertical use configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domestic cats have a natural instinct to scratch. What appears to be a method of grooming their claw, scratching is instinctive character. If a dedicated scratching surface is not provided, domestic cats will generally satisfy their need to scratch by turning to furniture, curtains and other articles which can be substantially damaged as a consequence. Such destructive behavior can included climbing over furniture (especially upholstered chairs and sofas) such that the furniture and carpeting are used to condition their claws through deliberate and repeated clawing, pulling and tearing.
To accommodate this need in a less destructive manner, dedicated scratching posts and surfaces are available. These devices are a sacrificial surface, and are disposed of and replaced once destroyed.
A common scratching appliance that has become commercially available and effective is a block of corrugate cardboard laminate material in which layers of corrugate cardboard are formed into a block in which the open ends of the corrugate thereby form the scratching surface. Such a product is currently provided in three variations:                as a long, narrow block under the name OurPets® Straight and Narrow Single Wide Reversible Cat Scratcher;        as a double wide block under the name OurPets® Far and Wide Scratcher; and        as long, medium width block under the name OurPets® Alpine Cat Scratcher.        
The first two version are provided nested within a boxed frame. The third version is provided in a boxed frame that in inclined, allowing for the cat to utilize the scratching element while climbing up the inclined ramp. With the
Alpine Cat Scratcher, being able to provide for a generally upright scratching surface attracts the interest of certain domestic cats. However, such an inclined design is fixed and does not allow for variability, which pets desire.
Consequently, a need exists to provide a corrugate scratcher apparatus, system and method that can be dispensed from a flat storage configuration to a use configuration that can be adjustable to various upward orientations.